A number of systems exist for creating a finish of a front surface of a structure, the exterior finish being lamella, jalousies, louvres, blinds or similar and the interior being tapestry or thin wooden boards. Creating such finishing face of a structure, e.g. a building, is often a cumbersome and time-consuming process. When creating a wood finishing face of a structure, the wood is attached directly to the structure by screws or similar. This implies handling long elements and machinery during the actual front surface installation process of e.g. a facade, roof, wall or a ceiling. If a single board or a single wood part gets deteriorated or otherwise damaged, it is extremely expensive to repair such individual part and involves a great risk of damaging the neighbouring parts.